


Captain Crash and the Beauty Queen from Mars

by hayj



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayj/pseuds/hayj
Summary: They were interrupted by a young, beautiful, blonde haired woman pushing past the curtains to join them. “You summoned, Mother?”“Come here, Love. Let me introduce you to some old friends,” Duncan said with a smile at the girl, holding out her hand.“Charlie?” Bass questioned as the familiar figured swayed past him, looking over at Duncan in horror. “She’s your daughter? I didn't know you had a daughter. Why didn’t you tell me you were her daughter?” Bass babbled at the situation unfolding in front of him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from Bon Jovi's song of the same name.

“You swear to me that you’ll protect her with your life, Duncan?”

Duncan gave him a look that would have any other man pissing himself, but Miles Matheson wasn’t just any other man.

“I’ll raise her as my own, Miles, she’ll be safer than even Sebastian, tucked away in his little Castle.”

Miles snorted at the image she painted, before extending his hand. “Thank you.”

Duncan shook his hand, waiting patiently as he hugged the small child to his body, lips pressed to her temple as he breathed deeply trying to remember that unique smell that all babies have.

Taking off the dog tag she was playing with, Miles dropped the chain over her head. “I love you, Charlie,” he whispered, pressing one last kiss against her cheek before handing her up to Duncan.

Taking a step back, he watched as they rode away into the night.

* * *

 

_Present day_

 

“We both know where we can get the manpower,” Bass Monroe growled as he paced back and forth in the cellar they’d been calling home the last month.

 

“Bass, drop it,” Miles warned, his voice low as his wife and father-in-law looked on.

 

Throwing up his hands, Bass marched up the stairs, throwing the door open with more force than necessary.

 

“Miles, what’s he talking about?” Rachel asked, taking a step forward.

 

Rubbing a hand over his face Miles gave a tired sigh. “Duncan Page.”

 

Rachel’s face went an interesting shade of pale as she watched him. “I remember her. She came to Philly once. It was around the same time Charlie disappeared.”

 

“That’s right. She’s in New Vegas now. Bass saw her when he was there.”

 

“And he thinks she’ll help?”

 

“It’s a gamble, but it’d be worth it. She’s going to have access to the kind of manpower we could only dream of.”

 

“Then you have to go. We need help from anywhere we can get it,” Rachel declared, placing a hand on his arm. “We can’t do this by ourselves.”

 

“What about you and Gene? I can’t just run off and leave you,” Miles replied.

 

Rachel glanced at her father. “We’ll be fine. We’ll stay here and keep our heads down till you get back. Some extra rest certainly won’t hurt either of us, will it Dad?”

 

Gene quietly grunted, shuffling off into the area he had been sleeping in.

 

Miles tilted his head back looking up at the ceiling. “Fine. I’ll go tell Bass the happy news.”

 

Rachel crossed her arms over her chest as she watched him leave, wondering what had him so upset other than the usual.

* * *

_2 weeks later_

“So, just how friendly did you and Duncan get when you were here last?” Miles asked Bass as they made their way through the dim streets of New Vegas dodging drunks and hookers.

 

Bass shook his head. “I went to her for help when I first got here. She agreed because of you. She introduced me to Gould, got me a place to stay. After that we kept our distance.”

 

Miles nodded nervously as they ducked into the Diamond Jack, one of the many places Duncan like to frequent.

 

Bass took a few minutes working the crowd before signaling Miles to follow him.

 

Leaving the Diamond Jack they moved down the row to a smaller tent, making their way to the back where they found Duncan playing cards.

 

A look of surprise crossed her face when she saw Miles, before being carefully covered by a frosty look of disdain as her eyes glided over to Bass. Holding a hand to her mouth she whispered something to the large blonde man sitting next to her. She waited until he was gone before addressing the men in front of her.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Miles Matheson as I live and breathe,” Duncan purred, leaning back in her seat with a cold smile.

 

“Duncan. How have you been?” Miles asked, almost softly.

 

“Oh, living the good life as I’m sure Bass can attest to. I wondered where you had run off to,” she replied with a frown in Bass’ direction.

 

Bass looked at the ground, before looking back up at her. “Miles needed my help, just like we both need your help now.”

 

“So this would the be the second time that you’ve both asked for a favor from me, and I’ve never once collected,” she commented slyly, looking at Miles.

 

“Twice? When has Miles ever asked for a favor from you?” Bass asked, looking between his best friend and the Warlord.

 

Duncan actually laughed out loud at the look on Miles face. “You never told him,” she said, more as commentary than an actual question.

 

They were interrupted by a young, beautiful, blonde haired woman pushing past the curtains to join them. “You summoned, Mother?”

 

“Come here, Love. Let me introduce you to some old friends,” Duncan said with a smile, holding out her hand.

 

“Charlie?” Bass questioned as the familiar figured swayed past him, looking over at Duncan in horror. “She’s your daughter? I didn't know you had a daughter. Why didn’t you tell me you were her daughter?” Bass babbled at the situation unfolding in front of him.

 

“Calm down, Bass,” Charlie chuckled, glancing over at her mother. “Mother knows all about us.”

 

A strangling noise coming from beside him had Bass turning towards Miles only to find himself on his ass when Miles punched him. “You just had to go and fuck her didn’t you?” Miles bellowed before turning his anger towards Duncan. “And you! You knew the entire time.”  

 

“Charlotte, I want you to pull your tag out. My friend here has something to tell you,” Duncan said calmly as she and Miles stared each other down.

 

As Charlie pulled a chain out of her pocket and Bass caught a fleeting glimpse of silver, a look of horror crossed his face as he looked between his best friend and the girl that he had slept with more times than he could count. Not bothering to stand, he drug a hand through his hair as Miles began to speak.

 

“Matheson

Miles M. O-

311 10 6007

USMC L

No Preference”

 

“How do you know that?” Charlie asked the dark-haired man, before turning to her mother. “How does he know that?”

 

“Because he’s your father,” Duncan replied, face blank as she watched the emotions run across her daughter’s face.

 

“Charlie, let me explain,” Miles said gruffly, reaching out for her. “You were never supposed to find out this way.”  

 

Charlie looked down at her mother with a frown. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” Turning on her heel, she headed for the door only to be stopped by Vincent.

 

“Mother,” Charlie said loudly, a warning to anyone who knew her, ringing in her voice.

 

Without so much as a look in the girl’s direction, Duncan waved her hand and Vincent stepped aside.

 

Standing, Duncan looked at the broken men sitting in front of her with a sly smirk. “We should probably take this back to my camp.”

  



	2. Chapter 2

Knocking twice, Bass took a chance and opened the door of the crappy little camper that was once his, shutting the door firmly behind him. 

 

Rifling through the drawers from memory, he had a candle lit in moments. 

 

She wasn’t in the sitting area to the right, so he turned to the left to discover her sitting on the edge of the bed, head bowed as her sniffles reached his ears. Usually so self sure and cocky, he had never once seen the girl look anything other than in control of herself and the situation. 

 

This girl though, this girl was devastated. 

 

“Charlie?”

 

Lifting her head, the girl choked his name out on a sob. 

 

Going to her, Bass sat on the bed, pulling her onto his lap as she cried. Pushing her hair away from her face where it had dried sticky with tears, he cupped her cheek pressing a kiss to her forehead as he held her close. When she reached up, scratching the growth on his cheeks, he bent his head down, bumping her nose with his as she pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

 

When she sat up, twisting so that she was straddling him, Bass lifted her shirt, pulling it over her head on instinct. 

 

Helping her get his own shirt off, Bass grabbed her ass as he pushed to his feet, turning so that he could put move them further up the bed. Coming down on top of her, he ran his lips along the side of her neck down to the top of her bra. 

 

“Bass,” Charlie breathed, as he pulled the cup covering her breast down, swiping the flat of his tongue across her nipple before looking up at her. 

 

“Bass, please,” she whispered, her soft blue eyes pleading with him to make it better. 

 

Lifting up, they both quickly shed the rest of their clothes coming together again with a sigh as Charlie pulled him close.

* * *

 

The sun was streaming through the cracks in the camper’s worn curtains when Charlie woke the next morning. Turning towards the warm body at her back, she tucked her head under Bass’ chin as he wrapped his arms around her, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

 

“Why, Bass?” Charlie asked as she stroked her fingers up and down his spine, trying to ignore the weakness she heard in her voice. 

“When you were a year old, a unit from the California Commonwealth was sent to kill the daughter of General Miles Matheson. They must have tried a dozen times before we found them. Unfortunately, they all died before we could question them. So, not knowing if there were more men out there who might want you dead, Miles decided to send you away for your own protection. He only wanted what was best for you.” 

 

When she looked up at him, eyes full of doubt, Bass tightened his grip on her. “Come here,” he whispered, pulling her up as he bent his head to her breast, a hand delving between her legs. 

 

Charlie moaned, arching her back, trying to get closer, when someone banged on the door. She moaned again, but this time for a different reason. They each rolled to their perspective sides, reaching for the weapons hidden in plain sight before Charlie yelled out. “Who is it?”

 

When Vincent entered the camper, Charlie simply stared, waiting to hear whatever order he was going to relay from her mother. 

 

“Don’t you look at me like that, little girl,” Vincent said, shaking his finger at her. ”I’ve been looking after you since you were two years old and your father finally showing up isn't going to change that.”

 

“What is it, Vincent?” Bass asked, when Charlie stubbornly ignored the man. 

 

“Duncan wants to see both of you in her tent. Now.” 

 

“We’ll be there in a few minutes,” Bass replied with a nod of his head, a promise to watch over the girl and get her back home. 

 

Swinging his legs over the side, he went about the task of gathering their clothes. “You’re going to have to get this over with sooner or later,” he told her, tossing all their clothes except his jeans on the bed. 

 

“But what do I say?” she asked, turning to him looking like nothing more than a lost child than the lover he had just shared a bed with. 

 

Bass shrugged, “How about, ‘Hi.’”

 

Charlie licked her lips, sucking on the bottom one thoughtfully as she dressed “You’ve known him a long time?”

 

Bass nodded. “Since we were kids.” 

 

Charlie stopped tying her boots to look over at him with a curious frown. “Just exactly how old are you?”

 

“Old enough to make sure you can’t walk a straight line tomorrow morning,” he leered, causing her to laugh out loud. 

 

“That’s pretty big talk for an old man. I bet I could talk Scanlon into whittling you a walking stick.”

 

“I suggest you get that pretty ass of your’s moving,” Bass growled, snapping his teeth at her playfully as she fled out the door with him hot on her heels.

* * *

 

When they tumbled into Duncan’ tent, the warlord watched them closely as Charlie handed Bass a plate and they helped themselves to the food on the table.

 

“Where’s Miles?” Charlie asked Duncan once she and Bass were settled. 

 

“I’m right here,” came his voice from somewhere behind her. 

 

Pushing back her chair, Charlie quickly stood, turning towards him with a tremulous smile. “Hi.” 

 

Unable to speak, Miles took a step forward, wrapping his arms around her.  

 

“Not a day has gone by that I haven’t thought about you,” he finally whispered, cupping the back of her head with his hand. 

 

“Come eat, Miles,” Duncan requested from where she and Bass sat observing the newly reunited father and daughter. “This is as good a time as any for us to fill Bass in on the agreement that we came to last night.”

 

“What agreement,” Bass asked warily around a mouth full of food. 

 

Charlie turned in her father's arms to look over at her mother.

 

“In honor of Charlie’s twentieth birthday there’s to be a fight. Winner takes all. As of right now there’s only one entrant. Miles and I have agreed that if you fight and win, not only will I allow Charlie to leave with you, I’ll give you the men that you’re asking for.”

 

“Mother, no!” Charlie gasped.

 

Duncan looked over at her daughter sharply. “I believe you’re needed in your tent, Charlotte. Jago was quite upset when you didn’t come home last night.” 

 

Giving her mother a scathing look, Charlie fled the tent.

* * *

 

When Miles was finally able to get away from Duncan he sought out Charlie in her tent. There he found her sitting on a woven straw mat with a boy, no older than four, as they played with carved wooden animals.

 

Looking up at him with a smile, Charlie gathered the toys into a cloth bag and speaking softly to the boy sent him on his way. 

 

Miles watched as the boy went running by. “He’s not…”

 

“Relax, he’s my godson,” Charlie answered, chuckling when Miles blew out a breath. 

 

“Does Bass know?” 

 

Moving over to the cushions surrounding a low table, Charlie held out a hand indicating that he should take a seat before pouring them a drink. 

 

“That I have a godson? Yes. Unfortunately, since he was last here, both of Jago's parents have died, leaving me with greater responsibility for the boy.”

 

“Duncan didn’t mention any attachments when we were discussing our arrangement  last night.” 

 

“Oh, I’m sure she didn’t. However, I’m hoping that you’re the better parent and have told Bass exactly what this fight is about.”

 

When he looked away from her, Charlie huffed her surprise. “From your reaction when you found out that we’d slept together, I’d think the very last thing you’d want is for us to be married.”

 

“Oh, trust me, it is,” he spat out, turning his lead to look at her. “But then Duncan took the time to point Zeus out to me. I’ll kidnap you myself before I let that thing have you. At least Bass appears to have feelings for you. I know he’ll protect you if I can’t.”

 

Charlie gave an amused chuckle at the thought of Bass having any deep feelings for her. “And if we were just fucking to fuck?” she asked, curious to his reply as she took a drink from her cup.

 

Miles slammed his glass on the table’s surface before pushing to his feet. “Then he’d burn the world to the ground,” he proclaimed, looking torn between congratulating her or offering her his condolences, before turning on his heel and leaving her tent.

 


	3. Chapter 3

When she didn’t come to him that night, Bass went looking for Charlie the next day. 

 

Stopping a passing clansman, he was directed to a non-descript tent further back in the camp. Knocking on the piece of wood that hung outside the tent door, Bass swept aside the tarp only to find Charlie bending over speaking to Jago, wearing nothing but a thin, worn robe. 

 

“Bass!” the child cried when he spied him, throwing himself at the man’s legs. 

 

“Hey, little man!” Bass replied, patting the child's back as he bent down to his level. “How are you?” he asked, ruffling the boy’s dark curls. 

 

“Sad that Charlie has to go away,” the little boy pouted, looking back towards Charlie, who closed her eyes for a moment before making her way to Bass’ side, her eyes damp.  

 

“We’ve talked about this, remember?” she reminded him softly.

 

Bass’ brow furrowed as he watched her talk to the child a few more moments before sending him off with a kiss.

 

After watching the child leave, Charlie circled back around to her small table, moving Jago’s plate aside. “Good morning, Bass. Would you like some breakfast?” she asked. 

It took Bass a moment to find his voice as he watched the thin fabric brush against her ass as she walked away from him. You’d think he’d never seen her naked before. “Yeah, thanks,” he finally managed to get out as she sat, crossing her legs under the table.

 

“Jago seems upset at the prospect of you leaving” he commented, picking up the pot that she waved to.

“He’ll be fine, it’s just a little separation anxiety,” she answered with something not quite approaching a smile. 

 

Pouring coffee into the battered tin cups sitting nearby, Bass’ mouth watered. “Is this real coffee?” he asked, bringing a cup to his nose as he inhaled the fragrant aroma.

Taking the cup that he held out, Charlie gently blew on it before taking a sip. “Don’t worry, there’s plenty more where that came from,” she replied turning towards her plate. “There’s a quarter barrel ready to make the trip back with you if you win.”

Bass nearly scalded his tongue as he took in that information. “Really?” he asked sitting down in the chair across from her.

“My mother can be very generous when she wants to be,” Charlie answered sullenly as she pushed the food on her plate around. 

 

“Hey, what’s going on? I missed you last night,” Bass said softly, reaching out to cover her hand with his.

 

Charlie shook her head with a sigh as she laced her fingers with his. “My mother manipulates every situation to her benefit regardless of who gets hurt, Bass, and this time it’s not just me.” 

 

“She’s been the head of this clan for a very long time, Charlie. Trust her to know what she’s doing.” 

 

Pulling her hand away, Charlie turned back to her breakfast.

* * *

 

“What the hell is going on around here?” Bass growled when he ran into Miles later that day.

 

“Shouldn’t you be getting some rest?” Miles asked, signalling to the bartender for another drink. 

 

“Didn’t know you cared the way you’ve been avoiding me,” Bass bit out as he took his drink and followed Miles to a nearby table. 

 

“We need what she’s offering, Bass,” Miles replied quietly, conscious of his surroundings.

 

“No shit, Miles. It was my idea to come here, after all. But how about we talk about why you’ve been avoiding me?”

 

“And just why do you think I’ve been avoiding you?” Miles asked tiredly.

 

Bass sat back in his chair. “Charlie.”

 

“What about her?” Miles ground out.

 

“I swear to you I didn’t know who she was, Miles. I was as surprised as you were. Well, maybe not as surprised as you…” he trailed off. “Why didn’t you ever tell me that you let Duncan take her all those years ago.”

 

Bass watched as Miles jaw clenched. “It’s doesn’t matter Bass. The only thing that matters is that you keep her safe.”

 

“What are you talking about?” Bass asked, eyeing Miles at the odd use of words. 

 

Miles voice went deathly quiet. “Do you care about her or was she just a random body to bang?” 

 

Bass looked down at his glass before looking back at his friend. “I’ll admit that it started out that way, but somewhere along the way something changed. I’m not saying I want to marry her, but yeah, I care about her. And yes, I’ll keep her safe as long as I'm able. I give you my word.” 

 

With a nod of his head, Miles pushed to his feet, wiping his hands down his face. “Get some rest, Bass. You’re going to need it.”

* * *

 

Making his way back to Charlie’s tent, Bass ducked inside without announcing himself.

 

He found her laying on her bed of furs and blankets, behind the sheer fabric that hung from the ceilings. Slipping off his boots, he sat them aside, along with his belts and shirts before crawling onto the bed beside her. His head propped on an elbow, he pushed her hair back so that he could see her face. 

 

“What are you doing?” she asked, her eyes fluttering open to look up at him. “You should be resting.”

 

Bass smirked as he ran his fingers down her bare arm. “Everyone keeps telling me that, and I would, except I’m too wound up.”

 

“Then perhaps we need to unwind you,” Charlie murmured, reaching up to pull his head down for a kiss.

* * *

 

Standing in the dressing rooms, Bass heard the  roar of the crowd and knew it was time to go. He and Charlie had gone their separate ways when it was time for him to head towards the tent where Miles stood waiting for him.

 

Now, he was on his own, Miles having joined Charlie and Duncan just minutes ago. Moving towards the large caged circle, the crowd parted to let him pass, c heering loudly at the return of Jimmy King. It progressed to a dull roar when his opponent was brought in, Charlie and Bass both going pale at the sight of the man they called Zeus. Bass turned back to look wide-eyed at the three people on the stage behind him. 

 

Leaning forward, Charlie dug her nails painfully into the arms of the chair as the Barker announced the fight. 

 

Moving closer, Miles patted her shoulder awkwardly.  

 

Turning back to his opponent, Bass wasted no time going on the attack. Charlie had seen him fight dozens of times and even though she was confident in his abilities, she had mentally chewed her nails to nubs each time. 

 

In the beginning, he didn’t care if he lived or died, simply going through the motions. Her mother always said she liked a good challenge and bringing Bass Monroe back to life had been a challenge. She didn’t think he had yet to forgive her for that.  

 

Watching now, she winced each time Zeus touched him, begging him to get up when it appeared he might be done for, only to watch him come back from the brink and put the larger man down. She nearly sank to her knees and wept when he was declared the winner. 

 

Standing, Charlie took a deep breath, ready to leave this place far behind when her mother turned to her with a calculating smirk and a raised brow. “You’re not finished here, little girl.”

 

Closing her eyes, Charlie stepped forward waiting as Bass emerged from the cage and approached the stands that they were in. Letting him help her down, Charlie took his hand in hers and raised it high as the crowd cheered.

 

“My husband!” She cried out, making it official. Turning towards a stunned Bass, she grabbed him by the nape of the neck, pulling him down for a kiss. “I’m so sorry,” she whispered before brushing her lips against his and then bolting from the tent. 

 

It was a furious Bass that turned to Duncan and Miles.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Marching out of the arena and into the dressing room, Bass was pulling his t-shirt over his head when Miles came strolling in with his hands outstretched. “Bass, let me explain.” 

 

“Explain what?” Bass bit out, nose flaring as he turned towards his best friend. “The fact that you set me up or the fact that you made your daughter lie to me?”

 

“Bass, what was I supposed to do. I couldn’t let her be married off to that thing, she’s my daughter!” 

 

“You should have told me, Miles.” 

 

“I wanted to, Bass, believe me, I wanted to, but Duncan...she was holding Charlie over my head and that little boy over Charlie’s. We were both just as much pawns as you were Bass.”

 

“Yeah, so what now? Do I get to start calling you Dad?” Bass asked bitterly as he wound his bandana around his wrist. 

 

Miles sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Is this ideal, Bass? No. But we're leaving here tomorrow morning with men, supplies and Charlie, and isn’t that what we came here for?”

 

Bass laughed harshly. “I came here looking for men, not to be manipulated by that bitch of a warlord!” he spat. “And what’s Rachel going to think when she finds out you’ve sacrificed her daughter for the greater good, Miles?”

 

“I don’t know, Bass!” Miles shouted in frustration. “Cut off my balls because I was the one that sent her with Duncan in the first place?”

 

Stepping closer until they were toe to toe, Bass shoved a finger in Miles chest. “Just remember this, Miles. I promised I’d protect her, and now that she’s my wife, that includes protecting her from you and Rachel. And don’t think for a minute that she’s not going to be sleeping with me when we get back, because that’s the one good thing to come out of all of this.” Spitting blood in the sand near Miles feet, Bass stormed out of the tent in search of his bride.

* * *

 

Walking through the tarped doors of Charlie’s tent, which were being guarded by clansmen, Bass discovered a large tub near the center fire, occupied by his wife. He had to shake his head at the thought. After the whole fiasco with Emma back in high school and then losing Shelly, he wasn’t looking for any attachments. However, much like Charlie, he hadn’t had a choice in the matter.  He was furious at Duncan and Miles on her behalf. She was too young to be saddled with someone his age. He was also very aware that his mental health could at times be questionable. 

“Excuse me, I was looking for my wife,” Bass said more gruffly than he intended, coming to a stop as Charlie turned towards him, worry written across her young face. 

 

Bending down on one knee next to the tub, Bass reached out, framing Charlie’s jaw in his hand. He looked into her eyes for a mere second before lowering his mouth to hers. He would have happily stayed that way forever, aching knees or no, when the sound of giggling reached his ears.

 

Breaking the kiss, Bass looked up to see Jago standing at the doorway, a man named Joseph entering behind him. 

 

Charlie chuckled at the boy, pushing Bass away as she stood to step out of the tub.

 

Bass watched as first one trim leg and then the other stepped over the tub. Her hair hanging in wet lanky ropes down her back, swinging just above the cleft of her delectable backside.  

 

Taking a few steps she reached out for her thin robe, giving Bass an eyeful of the dark damp curls resting between her legs. Tilting his head up, he had time to admire her small, compact breasts with rosy tips as she unabashedly pulled the robe on, belting it at her waist. 

 

“I’m sorry to interrupt,” Joseph said as Charlie made her way towards them, “but he insisted on saying goodnight.”

 

“It’s alright, Joseph. Thank you for bringing him.” 

 

Kneeling down so that she was on the boy’s level, Charlie wrapped her arms around him, rubbing his back as he sniffled into her neck. 

 

“Joseph is going to take good care of you while I’m gone and I’ll see you again before you know it,” Charlie soothed, smothering back her own tears.  

 

The little boy nodded, giving her a sloppy kiss and hug before pulling away and taking Joseph’s hand. “Thank you for looking after him,” Charlie told the man as she smoothed a hand over the top of the boy's head. 

 

“We’ll take good care of him,” Joseph promised with a dip of his head, leading the child from the tent. 

 

Looking up at the ceiling, Charlie blew out a deep breath. “I’m sorry you weren’t told about the fight. Mother and Miles…”

 

“I don’t blame you, Charlie,” Bass answered, taking a step so he was nearly pressed against her back. His voice was low and raspy, sending goosebumps up and down her spine as he used his fingers to draw a pattern on her shoulder. 

 

“You should,” she whispered. “It wasn’t fair to you. I should have told you.” 

 

“But knowing Duncan, she was holding something over your head. My guess would be a certain little boy.” When Charlie nodded, he reached up, wrapping his hands around her shoulders. “You’re the one who should be upset, Charlotte. No one should be saddled with me as a husband.” 

 

“I beg to differ,” Charlie responded, leaning back to rest her weight against him as she rubbed her forehead against his jaw, “did you see the man you were fighting? The thought of being here with him now…” Charlie shuddered unable to finish her thought as Bass wrapped an arm around her waist pulling on the tie to her robe. 

 

“I would have never let that happen,” Bass swore, his breath hot on her neck as he turned her gently towards him. Pushing her robe over her shoulders, he let it flutter to the ground.

 

"Look at me," he whispered, chucking her under the chin lightly.

Lifting her eyes, Charlie's breath hitched in her chest at the look on his face.

"So beautiful," he breathed, cupping her shoulders lightly before running his hands down her arms and back up.

Stroking his thumb against her jaw, he moved to her throat, his hand trailing down to a breast. Reaching out, he traced a circle around her nipple, causing it to tighten. Charlie watched as his eyes turned darker than she’d ever seen them.

Backing away, Bass unbuckled his belt, letting it hang loose, before starting on his shirt.  

Charlie huffed in impatience, reaching out to help tug his t-shirt over his head. 

 

With a tilt of his head, Bass raised his eyebrow in amusement as he tossed the shirt to the growing pile of clothing at their feet. 

She sucked in a breath, dragging her eyes up and down his body, waiting anxiously for him to shed his pants which he did so with agonizing slowness.

When he pulled her up against him, Charlie’s eyes fluttered shut, her head falling to the side as his nose traveled from her ear to her neck, warm puffs of air causing goose bumps to break out upon her skin.

She surprised him when she drew him down for a kiss, whispering, "Mine" just before her lips met his, the sound going straight to his balls. She felt the growl as it tumbled up through his chest, finding a home in her mouth. 

 

Eventually, his mouth came away from hers and found its way to her breast.

Charlie whimpered as the suckling motion went straight to her core, unable to suppress a groan when he grazed her with his teeth, shuddering in his arms.

Wrapping a leg around his hip, Bass encouraged her to do the same with the other, groaning as she ground herself on his straining erection. With a few steps he had her in the middle of her bed, hair spread out like a fan.

* * *

 

The next morning, Charlie stood outside her mother's tent watching as Miles and Bass’ wagon was loaded with provisions and weapons. Her mother was giving them twenty clansmen, including Vincent, who stood nearby speaking with men that would not be going.

 

“I think that’s about everything,” Duncan said from behind her as she stepped out of her tent. 

 

“Mother,” Charlie acknowledged without turning. 

 

“This couldn’t have possibly worked out any better than it did, Charlie. I mean what are the odds that your father would show up right before your birthday?”

 

Charlie remained silent knowing that her mother didn’t really want an answer. 

 

“You’re going to meet Rachel in a few weeks,” Duncan said, her eyes flashing as she remembered the blonde who reminded her of milk toast.  “She may have given birth to you, but I raised you. You’re a Page and no one can change that.” Turning towards her daughter, Duncan cupped her cheek softly. “You’re my daughter and everything that I’ve done is because I love you, Charlie. Never forget that.” 

 

With her vision blurring, Charlie nodded as she hugged her mother goodbye, moving towards Bass when her mother let go. Swinging an arm around Charlie’s shoulders, Bass looked between mother and daughter, giving Duncan a promissory nod as Charlie turned towards him, momentarily hiding her face in the curve of his neck, before straightening her spine and moving on.

* * *

 

“Why’d you do it?” Charlie asked Miles one night when Bass was on perimeter watch along with Vincent and the rest of the men were either on guard duty with them, sleeping or talking quietly.

 

Looking to see if anyone was listening, and then back at her, Miles sat his sword aside. “Because I didn’t want to lose you,” he said quite matter of factly, leaving Charlie with a puzzled look upon her face. 

 

“If I had kept you in Philly, you would have died and possibly your mother with you,” Miles explained, tilting his head back to look at the night sky. “If I sent you away, then at least I knew you were alive somewhere out there and I had a chance of seeing you again. You were a Daddy’s girl from the start,” he said with a bittersweet smile. “You had me wrapped around your finger from the word go. The thought of never seeing your smile, or hearing you call me Daddy again was unbearable. So, when Duncan and the heads of the other tribes came to Philly for a peace conference it was the perfect opportunity. I knew Duncan from our early days and I trusted her.  I knew exactly the kind of life I was exiling you to, but I wouldn’t have changed it. Duncan raised you as her own. She made you strong and independent. Taught you to fight and how to survive. Things I wanted to teach you myself if the circumstances were different. I let her have the best of you for nothing but a hope for the future.”

 

Turning her head, Charlie wiped away a tear. “And what about my moth-your wife?” 

 

“Rachel,” Miles said on an exhale as he looked over at her again. “Rachel is a complicated woman. I have no doubt that she’d kill for you, but she would have wanted better than this for you. She would have put you in dresses and paraded you around and had you married off years ago. But, like I said, you were a daddy’s girl and I knew that kind of life wouldn’t have satisfied you.”

 

Charlie huffed in disbelief. “I was two. You have no idea what I would have wanted. The two of you took that choice away from me.” 

 

“No. Not us. Just me. To this day Rachel still believes that you were kidnapped.” 

 

“Why would you do that to her? To your wife. Don’t you love her?”

 

“Mmmhmm. I love her very much. But instead of watching her cradle your dead body in her arms, I gave her a spark of hope as well. That maybe somewhere, somehow, we’d find you.” 

 

Charlie was taking a shaky breath when she heard Bass. “Everything, okay?” he asked, looking between the two. 

 

Charlie brushed at her eyes as Miles took up sharpening his sword once again. 

 

Charlie smiled up at him, holding out a hand that Bass used to help her up. “I’m tired. I think I’m going to call it a night.”

 

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” Bass replied as she walked around the fire and spread out their bedrolls, her’s by the fire, his behind her and then the rest of the men. It had taken a few days for him and Miles to get used to the fact that her clansmen slept in a circle around the three of them. 

 

_ “They’re protecting me,” Charlie had explained to the two men as they looked over their shoulders uneasily. “Just because Mother let me leave with you doesn’t mean that she not looking after me. The woman can be insufferable,” Charlie huffed as she plopped down on her bedroll as Vincent chuckled from somewhere behind her.  _

 

_ “You think she’s insufferable, wait till you meet Rachel,” Bass had murmured under his breath as he gathered her close. _

 

Bending down next to Miles, Bass took a good look at his friend. “You sure you’re okay?”

 

“We cross over into Texas tomorrow,” Miles said quietly as he watched Charlie settle down across the fire. 

 

“And you’re worried about Rachel?” Bass asked, following his gaze across the fire.

 

“I don’t want Charlie to hate her, Bass. But compared to Duncan…”

 

Bass gave his shoulder a squeeze. “Just give it time, Miles. You can’t force something like this.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I know,” Miles agreed nodding his head. “Go on, get some sleep.”

 

Bass nodded, pushing to his feet, making his way to Charlie’s side. Laying his gun and sword within reach, Bass lay down next to his wife, surprised when she turned towards him, laying a hand on his waist.

 

Pushing her hair away from her face, Bass met her eyes. “Come’er,” he murmured, pulling her close. 

 

Charlie buried her face in the curve of his neck, breathing deeply. For the first time in her life she felt unsure of herself and her place in the world. She’d gone from being the daughter of Duncan Page, feared warlord, to the daughter of Rachel Matheson.  A woman whom from the sound of it, had spent her life hiding behind a man.  Bass held her until she finally fell asleep, rolling over to his back, taking her with him. Nothing was mentioned about it by either of them in the morning, but Bass noticed she spent more time with Vincent and the men that accompanied them. 

 

“Giving you the cold shoulder, too?” Miles asked as Bass fell in step with him. 

 

“Yeah, but unlike you my panties aren’t in a bunch about it,” Bass smartly replied. 

 

Miles grunted. “Why not?”

 

“You rocked her world, Miles. She’s going to need a hot minute to process everything.” 

 

Miles grumbled that he was probably right, kicking at a rock with his toe. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Bass waited until they had settled in for the night before fetching his wife who had kept herself surrounded by her men throughout the day. 

 

“Grab your pack and come with me,” he instructed Charlie as he stood in front of them, one hand on his sword, the other carrying a bucket. “No need to worry, we’ll be down at the stream,” he told Vincent when the man lifted a brow. 

 

Remaining quiet, Charlie grabbed her pack, handing it to Bass when he reached for it. When he held out his hand, she laced her fingers with his and followed along as he led her down a gentle slope to the small stream that lay below. While only knee deep in most spots, it was enough to get cleaned up in. 

 

Tossing their things down on a patchy area of grass, Bass began to strip. Charlie smiled at the thought of cleaning off the dirt and grime and wondered if he would help her wash her hair as her clothes joined his. Dropping to her knees, she pulled out a washcloth and a bar of soap before joining him in the water.  

 

Once they were clean, Bass scooped Charlie out of the stream, chuckling at her surprised shriek as she hung over his shoulder. Plopping them down on their dirty shirts, he hovered over her as her playful laughter settled into chuckles. “What?” she asked, reaching up to cup his cheek, his beard thicker than she’d seen in a long time. 

 

“I’ve missed seeing you smile,” he whispered, bending down to nuzzle her nose. 

 

Charlie scratched at his beard not letting him go far. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t be,” Bass replied. “I’m just worried about you. And I’m worried you want to go back,” he said, his breath hitching in his throat, the thought of being without her suddenly unbearable. 

 

“It’s not that I want to go back, it’s that I don’t know where I fit in,” Charlie said softly, letting her hands fall away. 

 

Bass studied her face. “And you’re also wondering where my loyalties lie.” 

 

“I’d be stupid not to. He’s your best friend. You’ve know each other since you were children.”

 

“ _ You _ are where my loyalties lie, Charlie, and I told Miles that the night we were married. I promised him I’d protect you and that meant from him and Rachel as well. 

 

Charlie sighed. “I don’t need your protection, Bass.”

 

Bass shrugged as he leaned down to nip at her jaw. “You have it, nonetheless.” Pulling back, he pushed a strand of wet hair off her cheek. “I promise you can trust me, Charlie.” 

 

“I’m gonna hold you to that, Bass,” she replied, leaning her face in towards his, kissing his chin. 

 

“Deal,” he whispered, lowering his lips to hers.

* * *

 

“I thought Bass said he had it?” Miles questioned Vincent as they sat eating their dinner around the fire.

 

Vincent looked back at Drake, who stood guard at the edge of the slope leading down to the stream where Bass and Charlie were. “You may be her daddy and he might be her man, but I’ve been looking after that little girl since Duncan brought her home. Ain’t gonna stop now.”

 

“You probably weren’t much more than a boy yourself,” Miles commented. 

 

Vincent gave him a dry look. “A bit older than that.” 

 

Miles pursed his lips with a nod before turning back to his supper.

* * *

 

It was late when they dressed, climbing back up the slope leading to camp, passing Drake on the way by. “You guys have got to get a life,” Bass grumbled as Charlie snorted, leaning into him.

 

Quietly laying down on their bedrolls, neither saw Miles and Vincent watching as they curled around each other, kissing goodnight next to the dwindling embers of the fire.

* * *

 

Ten miles outside Willoughby, Miles, and Bass left Charlie and her men at an old abandoned power plant to set up camp as they went in search of Rachel and Gene, finding them as they’d left them in the old abandoned barn.

 

Rachel put down the rifle she had been pointing at the doors with a relieved sigh, wrapping her arms around Miles once he made his way down the stairs. “We were starting to worry,” she told them with a smile as she pulled away. 

 

“Ran into a few snags,” Miles answered cryptically, as Bass snorted behind him. 

 

“But you got the men, right?” Rachel asked, looking between the two.

 

Miles gave a tight nod. “Yeah, we got’em. Left’em out the old power plant to set up camp. We shouldn’t be getting any unexpected visitors that far away from town, but we need to get our stuff packed up and head out if we want to be back by sundown.”

 

“Yeah, okay,” Rachel replied with a nod turning towards Gene. “Come on, Dad. I’ll help you get your things together.” She gave Miles a smile, giving his hand a squeeze before following her Dad into the other room. 

 

“Not a word!” Miles hissed in Bass’ direction.  

 

Rolling his eyes, Bass turned to his own corner of the shelter, gathering up his meager belongings as Miles stomped off after Rachel. 

 

They were quiet most of the walk, only Rachel’s quiet murmurs as she caught Miles up on what little she and Gene had heard during their absence and it was well after dark when they approached their new camp. 

 

“So few?” Rachel asked looking around at the men surrounding the campfire. “Wouldn’t Duncan give you more men?” 

 

“They were a wedding gift,” Bass quipped as he walked by, calling out Vincent’s name, who pointed at the building behind him. With a nod in thanks, he headed in that direction. 

 

“Who’s that?” Rachel asked, tilting her head towards the woman she saw emerge from the small building, throwing herself into Bass’ arms with a throaty laugh. 

 

“His wife,” Miles replied, watching the two disappear.

* * *

 

Charlie was just opening the door to the building she had set herself and Bass up in when she saw him casually strolling towards her, a full pack on his shoulder, rifle on the other and couldn’t help but laugh at the goofy grin he was giving her, throwing her arms around his neck as she kissed him. Bass quickly deepened the kiss, walking her backwards inside the small building, closing the door behind them as he turned on his heel pressing her up against the cool metal door as he dropped his belongings to the floor.

 

Pushing him away, Charlie smiled, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as she drew her shirt over her head, tossing it against his chest before unbuttoning her pants and toeing off her boots. Bass’ eyes turned dark as he watched her strip. 

 

Grasping her hair in his hand, he tilted her head to the side, pressing his lips against her neck, causing Charlie to shiver as his beard brushed against her skin. When his lips found their way back to her mouth, Charlie’s hands crept up under his shirt, pushing it up and up until Bass had no choice to but to break their kiss as he shrugged off his jacket and shirt in order to help her pull his t-shirt over his head.  

 

Charlie dropped to her knees in front of him, giving him a smirk as she looked up from under her lashes while unbuckling his belt and deftly opening his jeans, tugging them down just enough to free his growing erection. 

 

“Charlie…” Bass growled as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock. 

 

‘Hmmm?” She hummed as she sucked his tip in, before releasing it to lick the shaft like her favorite lollipop. 

 

Bass could only shake his head in reply as he found his fingers buried in her hair when she engulfed his cock with her warm, wet mouth, words escaping him as she hollowed her cheeks.

 

Closing his eyes in sheer unadulterated pleasure, Bass let this go on for a few more minutes, before pulling her to her feet by her hair. 

 

Charlie hissed at the sting, but quieted as he drew her in for a kiss, dragging his tongue across the same surfaces his cock had been surrounded by just moments earlier. She felt her core flood at the thought, her nails raking down his bare chest. 

 

With another growl, Bass pushed her down upon the bedding she had spread out for them, grabbing her by her ankles as he dropped to his knees, flipping her over to her belly. 

 

With a moan that went straight to his balls, Charlie scrambled up onto all fours wriggling her ass as she looked over her shoulder.

 

Dragging her towards him, his hand delved between her thighs, breathing in through his nose at how wet she was. Spreading the fluid on his fingers over his cock, he rubbed himself between her glistening folds, pressing home. With a keen, Charlie slipped her own hand between her legs, spreading her fingers so that they slid along his cock with each thrust. “Fuck, Charlie,” Bass almost whimpered as her fingers tightened around the base of his cock. “I can play dirty, too,” he threatened, running his thumb down the crease of her ass.  

 

“You know how I feel about threats, Baby,” Charlie purred, moving her fingers from his cock to her clit in anticipation. 

 

“Tease,” he grumbled, plunging his thumb in, watching as her head dropped with a cry and she clenched around his cock. 

 

Giving into the sensation, Bass grabbed hold of Charlie’s hips, thrusting quickly before taking himself in hand, spilling himself over her back. 

 

Charlie chuckled as she collapsed on their bed, Bass following her down. Once she caught her breath, she leaned over caressing his cheek. “Come’er you,” she whispered, kissing him gently. “What took so long, you were supposed to be back hours ago.”  

 

“You’ll find out tomorrow,” Bass said with a sigh, the thought of the drama on the horizon giving him an headache. Sitting up, he grabbed his pack, fishing out a scrap of cloth, wetting it down to wipe Charlie’s back off. 

 

“That bad?” Charlie asked, curious as to his thoughts about Rachel. 

 

Bass shrugged, wondering just how much to reveal. “Rachel’s...Rachel. I know your first instinct will be to push her away, but she hasn’t seen you since you were two, so try to cut her some slack. However, things could also get ugly, so I need you to promise me to keep your cool.” 

 

“That doesn’t sound cryptic at all,” Charlie snorted as she gathered her clothes up, setting them atop her boots next to their bed. 

 

“I’m not sure how I feel about us sleeping in here,” Bass murmured, looking around the small building as he took his boots and pants off. 

 

Charlie reached out to run her fingers through his curls, climbing on top of him. “We can sleep anywhere you want tomorrow night, tonight though, I wanted you all to myself,” she said with a husky chuckle as he grabbed her ass, rolling them over. 

 

“Remember the night I fought Latham?” he asked her with a sly grin on his face. 

 

With a nod of her head, Charlie bit her lip with a shiver.

* * *

 

The next morning, Miles was sick to his stomach as he waited for Bass and Charlie to emerge while Gene and Rachel stood nearby sorting through Gene’s dwindling first aid supplies.

 

When they finally emerged, Miles went from nauseous to faint when he saw what his daughter was wearing. Black leather pants and sleeveless jacket with fur adorning the collar, joined a deep v-neck shirt along with a holster wrapped round her hips, a sword hanging opposite the handgun. Her hair was hanging loose with small braids throughout, feathers, and leather lacing adorning them. 

 

Miles pinched the bridge of his nose. 

 

“You didn’t say that Bass had married one of Duncan's groupies,” Rachel said with distaste as she observed the two, causing Miles to cringe.

 

“Hold that thought, would you Rach?” he asked, observing as the men not busy with something settled in for the show. 

 

When Charlie looked at him, Bass walked over, standing next to Miles, leaving her to approach Rachel by herself. 

 

“Hello, Rachel,” Charlie greeted, extending her hand. 

 

“I’m sorry,” Rachel replied, casting a look at Miles and Bass. “I’m afraid you have me at a disadvantage.”

 

“I’m Charlotte. Charlotte Monroe. Everyone calls me Charlie, though,” she explained, her eyes taking in every inch of Rachel's face as they talked. She saw the instant flare of recognition as soon as she spoke her name.

 

“Charlie?” Rachel asked, stepping up closer to the young woman in front of her, reaching out to touch her cheek. “Is it really you?”

 

“That’s what this says,” Charlie answered, pulling the dog tag out from between her breasts as Rachel looked on. 

 

“That’s Miles,” Rachel replied, looking at the dog tag. 

 

“That’s right,” Charlie nodded in agreement. “My mother told me it was the only thing my father left me.” 

 

Rachel’s brows shot up. “Your mother?” 

 

Charlie eyed the woman in front of her. “Yes, the woman who raised me. Duncan Page.” 

 

Rachel huffed a little laugh. “Duncan Page?” she asked in a high pitched voice as she turned towards Miles. “You gave our daughter to Duncan Page?”

 

Not looking at either Bass or Charlie, Miles made his way to Rachel’s side. “Rachel, let me explain.”

 

Rachel shook her head. “You gave my baby girl to a warlord?”  

 

“Rachel, you have to understand. I only wanted to protect her,” Miles pleaded. 

 

The crack of Rachel’s palm against Miles’ cheek echoed in the morning silence as shel turned on her heel and hurried away. 

 

“Oh, very helpful, Charlie,” Miles said rubbing his cheek. 

 

Charlie shrugged, looking between the two men. “You didn’t tell me she was crazy.”

 

“She’s not crazy,” Miles snapped, defending his wife, “but she’s had her share of problems.” With a sigh he turned to go see to his wife.

 

“I’ll go,” Charlie said, pressing her hand against his chest. “It’s me she wants to see anyway.”

 

Following the path the older woman had taken, Charlie found her down by the river sitting on the grassy bank.

 

Joining her, they sat in silence for a few minutes until a sob escaped Rachel’s throat. “He gave you to a warlord!” she cried, throwing her hands out in front of her. “I don’t understand how he could have done such a thing.” 

 

Charlie looked thoughtfully at the woman beside her before speaking. “When I asked Miles how he could have done something like this to you, to the woman he loved, he said that he couldn’t handle losing both of us. Ultimately, that’s between the two of you, but I’m genuinely sorry that his actions hurt you.”

 

“Does she love you?” Rachel asked with a shuddering breath, finally turning to look at her daughter. 

 

“My mother? Yes. Duncan loves me in her own way. She took me home and raised me as her own. She taught me how to fight and how to survive and what loyalty means. I honestly can’t imagine growing up any other way.”

 

“Did she ever mention us at all?” Rachel asked, wiping her cheeks with the backs of her hands. 

 

“No.” Charlie answered bluntly, her words twinged with the barest hint of bitterness. “Duncan did what she thought was best. She always does.” Pushing to her feet, Charlie looked up the embankment. “We should get back before Vincent convinces Miles that I’ve scalped you and dumped your body in the river.”

 

Charlie snorted at Rachel’s horrified look. “I haven’t scalped anyone in years. You’re good.” 

  
  


“You know how to scalp people?” Rachel breathed, coming to stand beside her daughter.

 

“I’m not exactly a frilly dress kind of girl,” Charlie chuckled as Rachel drew close, reaching out to cup her cheeks. 

 

“I’ve missed you so much, Charlie,” Rachel choked out, pulling her daughter into her arms for a hug. 

 

Charlie stood still as Rachel silently cried on her shoulder, leaving Charlie to awkwardly pat her back, before Rachel backed away swiping at her nose. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

 

Taking Rachel by the elbow, Charlie guided her up the bank to where their husbands stood. “Maybe we can talk again later?” Rachel asked, a hopeful tone in her voice. 

 

“Sure,” Charlie replied, nodding towards Miles as she reached for Bass’ outstretched hand, letting him lead her away. 

 

Bass made his way to the back of the nearest building, pulling Charlie with him. “Are you alright?”

 

“I’m fine, Bass. I’m not going to break just because she’s...whatever she is,” Charlie huffed, rubbing her forehead. “What happened to make her this way?” 

 

Bass looked down at his feet, scuffing the toes of his boots. “You had a brother named Danny.” 

 

“A brother?”

 

Bass nodded. 

 

“Please continue,” Charlie replied as she pursed her lips. 

 

“We had no warning when the Patriots attacked Philly. We tried to fight, but it was pointless. We were outmanned and outgunned. We fled the city with literally nothing but the clothes on our back. Danny was shot. He didn’t make it.”

 

“How old was he?” Charlie asked, swallowing past the knot that suddenly appeared in her throat.

 

“It was the day of his seventeenth birthday.” 

 

Charlie took a deep breath in before releasing it with a nod. She knew plenty of seventeen year olds who had been killed in raids and wars. “So what do we do now?” 

 

“I just told you that you had a little brother who was murdered by the Patriots. You wanna take a minute?” Bass asked in surprise at her lack of emotion. 

 

Charlie tilted her head. “That boy, Danny, is dead, Bass. I don’t need to grieve for a person I never met. You brought us here to fight the Patriots and that’s what we’re going to do, My actions won’t bring him back to his parents. I’m sorry if you think that I’m cold and unfeeling, but that’s how a clan survives.”

 

With that, she made her way back around front gathering her men. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not thrilled with the way I've written Charlie and Rachel's dynamic here. Hopefully I'll get it figured out as we go along.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last bit of the chapter could be considered gory or violent.

“Where’s she going?” Miles asked Bass as he left Rachel with a disbelieving Gene.

 

“Beats the hell out of me,” Bass ground out between gritted teeth.

 

Giving Rachel one last look, Miles gathered up his things, following Bass out of camp and to the south, opposite of where Charlie and her men had headed. Scouting the area for hours they were back well before Charlie and her men returned,dragging two patriots cadets behind them gagged and bound.  

* * *

 

“Oh my God, what happened to them!” Rachel asked as she came rushing over, looking over the bruised and battered teens as Bass and Miles joined them.

 

Charlie frowned as she looked at this woman who was her mother.  “What do you think? We interrogated them. We’ll try to get more out them tomorrow. What we did learn, though, was that there’s a whole bootcamp out there. Mostly kids from the surrounding areas. There’s a munitions dump as well,” she said, giving an unspoken order regarding the two cadets to the man beside her.

 

“A munitions dump?” Miles asked as he considered different options. 

 

“That could prove useful,” Bass replied, looking at his best friend. 

 

“Wait, just wait!” Gene, said coming up from behind them. “That’s Dillon and Kim. They’re from Willoughby.”

 

Charlie looked the old man up and down. “Those kids are bad news,  _Grandpa_. We kill them, or they kill us. Simple as that.” 

 

“Woah, woah!” Miles exclaimed, taking her by the arm. “We don’t just go around killing people for the hell of it, Charlie!”

 

“This isn’t just for the hell of it!” Charlie snapped at her father. “If we don’t kill those kids, they’ll simply come back tomorrow with an entire unit to kill us. I thought you wanted to win?” She spat, turning on her heel into the night.

* * *

 

Bass found her down by the river, where she had sat talking to Rachel earlier that day. “I can’t believe I can’t even interrogate my own prisoners,” she hissed, turning towards him as he laid a hand on her shoulder, cupping her cheek with the other.  

 

“The others can handle it,” he said softly as she frowned. 

 

“The others won’t be able to get the answers as quickly as my men have and would.”

 

Bass tilted his head as a frustrated sigh escaped his mouth. ”Give them a chance, okay? They know these kids.”

 

“What makes you all think that these kids aren’t killers? That they won’t turn on you? Everyone is someone’s kid, Bass. Even me. If you and Miles want to win this war, then let me and my men do what you brought us here to do!”

 

“We have to do the right thing here, Charlie,” Bass barked back at her, his voice rough and angry. 

 

“This is war, Bass! There is no right thing!” she shouted back, running her hands through her hair as he walked away.

* * *

 

After dinner, Charlie watched from her spot at the fire as Bass began to wash up in the nearby rain barrels. Pushing to her feet, she had every intention of going to her husband and making amends when Rachel grabbed her wrist.

 

“Please stay,” Rachel asked quietly from the spot she had claimed next to her daughter even after the evening's earlier events. 

 

“You understand that he’s my husband? That I want to see him,” Charlie asked the woman sitting at her feet.

 

“But he’s so much older than you. Charlie. He could be your father,” Rachel protested.

 

Charlie looked down at her trying to determine if she was serious or not. ‘Well, I suppose,” Charlie said slowly, “that when Bass gets too old to satisfy me, I’ll simply take another, younger husband. After all, two is better than one, right?”

 

“Over my dead body,” Bass growled from behind her, sending shivers down her spine, as he glared down at Rachel. 

 

“As war chief I’d be justified in having as many, or as few, husbands as I want.” Charlie said over her shoulder.

 

Bass frowned in return. “It’s a good thing you’re not a war chief then,” he grumbled just as a shot rang out in the darkness. 

 

“What the hell!” Charlie exclaimed as the building beside her exploded. 

 

“Move! Move! Move!” Bass yelled even as they ducked for cover. “Get her out of here!” He screamed at a few of Charlie’s men, covering them as they guided Charlie to the stairwell leading up and out of the power plant's grounds. He was on his way to join them when he was stopped by a lone patriot. 

 

Charlie cursed when she saw their hostages being guided away even as she and the men with her provided cover for the rest of her family until they were clear, catching up with Bass as they fled.

* * *

 

Charlie’s family listened in the kitchen of the small safe house they had fallen back to as she gathered her men into the living room and set up a guard rotation before ordering them to get some rest.

Heading down the hall to the room that he had claimed for himself and Charlie, Bass lay back on the dingy mattress, arm tucked behind his head as he replayed the day.

That’s where Charlie found him after finishing with her men. Taking her jacket off, she crawled across the mattress to reach him, tucking herself up against his side as she covered herself with her jacket. It only took a moment before his arm snaked around her, the warmth of his body helping to ease the chill from her bones.

 

“Say it,’ she finally uttered after soaking up the smell of him. 

 

“You need to back off and let Miles take the lead in this,” Bass said quietly into the darkness.

 

“Why?” Charlie asked. “Does it look bad to have a woman younger than the both of you in charge?

 

“You are young, Charlie and there are some things you still need to learn.”

 

“Bullshit!” Charlie spat. “I’m a better strategist than either of you. My mother lost her entire family during a raid when she was younger than me and went on to become one of the most feared warlords in the wastelands.” 

 

“Yeah, but at what price, Charlie? She was going to use you as a pawn. You’re just lucky Miles and I showed up when we did.”

 

“And I’m supposed to feel gratitude towards the two of you for saving me?” Charlie asked in disbelief as she got to her feet, pulling on her jacket angrily. 

 

“Yeah, maybe a little!” Bass replied raising his voice. “Do you think I was looking for a wife? I already had one and killed her. I didn't want or need another one!”

 

Furiously, Charlie stormed to the door, her hand on the knob only stopped by Bass’ low uttering. 

 

“You leave this room and we’re done,” he breathed harshly, watching as she opened the door, only to be startled by a crying Rachel, Miles hovering behind her. 

 

“You’re not leaving are you?” Rachel asked, wringing her hands in front of her, blocking Charlie’s way. “Bass!” Rachel nearly begged as she watched the daughter she just got back about to disappear out of her life again. 

 

“Jesus Fucking Christ!” Charlie snarled, “Everyone just go back to bed!” Moving back into the bedroom, Charlie slammed the door shut, leaning against it heavily before turning to face Bass. “You didn’t want a wife? Well, I didn’t want another Goddamn family!”  

 

Bass watched as her body sagged forward much like Rachel’s had earlier. Making his way to her slowly, Bass slipped a finger under her chin, lifting her face so that she had no choice but to look at him. “I’m sorry,” he whispered smoothing his thumb over her bottom lip. 

 

“Did you really have a wife?” Charlie asked in a voice he hadn’t heard since the night he and Miles had arrived in New Vegas. 

 

“Yes,” he answered, swallowing around the lump that appeared in his throat whenever he thought about Shelly and their baby. “I did some horrible, horrible things after I lost her. I turned into a different person and I don’t want that for you, Charlie. I meant what I said by the river that night, but I need you to trust me. To listen to me.”

 

Charlie’s lashes fluttered to her cheeks, as she turned her head away from him. “You know how I was raised. There’s no way I could ever fit in here,” she whispered brokenly. 

 

“If I can fit in, so can you,” Bass whispered near her ear before dropping his lips to her neck, pleased when she moaned softly, her fingers tangling in the fabric of his shirt. “Come to bed, Wife,” he murmured, taking her by the hand. 

* * *

 

Charlie stumbled down the stairs well before dawn, Bass having woke her before pulling on his boots on and heading downstairs with his pack. Throwing hers to the ground near the door she had just turned to catch up with her men when Bass interrupted, calling her to into the kitchen. 

 

“But, I need to…”

 

“Come have breakfast with your family. Vincent can handle things till we're ready to go.” Giving her a look, he turned back to the kitchen not bothering to wait for a response as Charlie’s mouth fell open. 

 

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she demanded as she marched into the kitchen to find Miles and Bass at the kitchen table and Rachel turning towards her with a smile and pot of oatmeal. 

 

“Good Morning sweetheart,” Rachel greeted as she met her by the empty bowl sitting at the table. “You’re friend Vincent brought this to me this morning and told me it was your favorite and Miles said we’d have enough time to have breakfast before we needed to head out,” she explained, placing two spoonfuls in the bowl as Charlie looked blandly at her father before turning to glare over her shoulder at Vincent, who smiled broadly, a cup of coffee in his hand. 

 

Charlie turned back towards Rachel when Bass kicked her ankle to get her attention. “Thank you so much,” she said graciously as Bass stood and pulled her chair out for her while Charlie looked at him like he had lost his mind. 

 

“I’m just so happy that you decided to stay,” Rachel said, a bit teary eyed as she reached out to stroke Charlie’s hair. 

 

Charlie’s spoon bounced against her bowl. 

 

“Why don’t you like Bass,” she asked suddenly, watching as Rachel’s mouth opened and closed silently, before Bass intervened, waving his spoon around as he spoke. 

 

“It’s not that Rachel doesn’t like me, after all we’ve been friends for years. It’s that Rachel finds some of my life choices questionable. Even though she likes me best when I’m being a drunken womanizer. Isn’t that right, Rach?” he asked with a wink in her direction.

 

Charlie watched in fascination as the corners of Rachel's mouth fought and lost the battle of turning upwards. 

 

Patting Charlie’s back she turned towards her daughter. “Hurry and eat, we need to leave soon.”

* * *

 

Setting outside the safe house in the overgrown brush, Charlie, Bass and Miles watched as Charlie’s prisoners led their superiors to the front door. With a frown, Charlie remained silent as she looked over at Miles and Bass.

 

She remained silent until they made it back to the power plant. They had a few days before coming here again to look for them. 

 

“What’s wrong?” Rachel asked coming up to the three of them.

 

“Those kids you wouldn’t let us kill have just told everything they know about us to their superiors. Your little safe house isn’t so safe anymore!” Charlie bit out before taking a deep breath and looking at her father. “All we’re doing is running and hiding! We need to attack that Boot Camp!”

 

“I’m going into town.” Gene suddenly announced, walking up to the group as he made sure his gun was loaded before putting it in his pocket. 

 

Throwing her hands in the air, Charlie turned but was stopped when Bass grabbed her jacket. “This is what going crazy is like, isn’t it?” She asked him as she shook her head while Miles and Gene talked. “You’re all a bunch of crazy people. No wonder Duncan never mentioned any of you.” 

 

Rachel announcing that she was going with him had them both jerking their heads around as Miles heartedly disagreed. 

 

“I’ll go, too!” Charlie spoke up excitedly.

 

“No!” Bass and Miles both shouted at the same time. “You’re both staying here,” Miles announced. “I’ll take him. In the meantime, since you're such a brilliant strategist you can spend the time thinking up ways not to kill people,” he snarked at Charlie. 

 

“Watch it Old Man,” Charlie hissed, her hands curling into fists as she took a step towards him.

 

Grabbing her around the waist, Bass wrenched her back against him. “We’ll see you when you get back,” he told Miles as he spun Charlie around pushing her towards the camp fire.

* * *

 

It was night and Charlie had been helping her men dig holes and string wire around their camp most of the day when a glow caught her attention. “Vincent? What is that?” she asked,making her way next to him.

 

Vincent followed her gaze. “We got company. Better go check it out.” 

 

A series of whistles later and Bass and Rachel were by their sides. “Rachel, don’t you think you should stay here?” Charlie asked as she took her gun from Bass. 

 

“No, someone might be hurt,” her mother argued. 

 

“Rachel can take care of herself,” Bass spoke up defending her. 

Taking their time as they grew closer to the what was clearly several small fires burning, Bass took the lead as Charlie and her men followed behind, until they were close enough to see the group that had clearly overtaken a Patriot wagon train, killing the men and taking the supplies. “Oh my God,” Charlie whispered as Vincent brushed by her. 

 

“Hey!” he called out to the men in the group.

 

“What are you doing?” Rachel hissed as Charlie followed him. 

 

“VIncent! Hey man where you been?” Someone called out as Charlie scanned the faces in the crowd. 

 

“Charlie!” A man’s voice had her turning her head to find him. 

 

“Scanlon!” Charlie called out, embracing the man. “ What’s going on? Did Mother send you?”

 

Scanlon shook his head almost sadly. “This is what’s left of us, Charlie.” 

 

Charlie’s forehead wrinkled in confusion. “I don’t understand. Where’s Mother?”

 

Scanlon's lips flattened as he look down for a moment. “She’s dead, Charlie.” 

 

Charlie swallowed heavily as she kept her eyes on his face trying to remember everything her mother had taught her. 

 

“How?” Bass asked, stepping up beside her. 

 

“Those dicks in Khaki,” Scanlon said as he turned to look at one, ‘that’s how.” 

 

“Tell me what happened,” Charlie ground out, taking a step forward. 

 

“It happened right after you left Vegas, they hit us hard. Word is their taking out every clan they can trying to bring civilization to the plains. Your mother, she fought like hell, Charlie, but they blew her face clean off. Her and half the tribe. She told us that she had sent you here to kill those sons of bitches, so we came to find you.”

 

“And this is all that’s left of our family?” she asked, looking around them, chest heaving in anger and grief, as Scanlon nodded. 

 

“Bring me their goddamn heads!” Charlie roared to the group, as Rachel took a step away from her, horrified. 

 

“Oh, by the way, I’ve got someone with me who needs to see you immediately,” Scanlon, said as Charlie watched her tribe pull the gold fillings from the dead mens mouths before scalping them.

 

“Who?” she demanded turning back towards him, only to see a bouncing dark head in the distance. 

 

“Jago?” she cried, running to meet the child as he threw himself into her arms.

 

“Charlie!” the boy exclaimed wrapping his arms tightly around her neck as Charlie dropped to her knees with him. 

 

“Are you alright?” She asked the child, her shattered heart beginning to repair itself at his survival. 

 

Jago nodded. “Everyone’s been taking care of me, but I didn’t think we were ever going to get here!” he said excitedly, as happy to see his godmother as she was to see him. 

 

“Well, you’re here now,” Charlie smiled, pulling him close once again. 

 

“Oh! Can I go watch David? He promised me he’d teach me to pull teeth the next time we came across a body,” the boy said excitedly as a man carried a severed head past them. 

 

Charlie nodded with an indulgent smile. “Come find me when you're done, okay?” 

 

“Okay!” The child replied pushing to his feet and running away excitedly as a hand clamped down on her shoulder. 

 

“Are you alright?” Bass asked as he helped her to her feet. 

 

“I'm fine,” Charlie replied with a tight nod as she looked over her shoulder, "but I need to check on my family.”

 

Bass nodded his understanding as he watched her walk away.

* * *

 

They were headed back to camp, Jago on Bass’ back, when Rachel approached her. “Charlie, I know I don’t understand, but do you really think it's a good idea to teach a child that young, how to…to do those kinds of things?”

 

Charlie looked at Rachel as they continued to walk. “No, you don’t understand,” she said, bluntly dismissing her. 

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Back at camp, Charlie let Jago go play with a few other children who had survived the massacre, one of the camp women tending to them as Charlie watched, taking a moment to herself to mourn her mother. She fingered the sword her mother had gifted her, so long ago. She may not have been her real mother, but she had been the only mother she had and her loss left a gaping hole inside her. Now, she was all that Jago had, much like herself when Miles had sent her away.

 

Turning at the sound of her name being called, Charlie went to organize her men. They were hitting that boot camp and they were hitting it hard.

* * *

 

“We’re moving out,” Scanlon yelled as Rachel called Charlie’s name over the sound of boots hitting the hard packed earth.

 

“Charlie, Charlie! Just wait for Miles, just wait till he get’s back!” The woman pleaded. 

 

“I don’t take orders from you,” Charlie replied coldly letting the group swallow her up. 

 

“Bass!” Rachel cried, catching his arm as he walked by. “Can’t you talk her out of this?” 

 

“Nothing you or I say is going to stop this train, Rachel. Look after the boy while we’re gone or she’s liable to have your head as well,” he warned, falling into step with the crowd.

* * *

 

When it was over, Bass watched as Charlie walked through the litter of bodies shooting each and every one through the heart. Oh, he knew that they couldn’t run the risk of anyone remaining alive, hell, he’d probably do the same thing himself, he thought. 

Watching the clean up, he turned his head towards Scanlon as the younger man came to stand beside him, tucking a book under his arm.

 

“I just wanted to say that I’m happy to be fighting under you. All the men are. Duncan made a good choice when she picked you for Charlie.” 

 

“Not so sure about that,” Bass drawled out, as he tucked his weapons away. 

 

“Charlie’s a good fighter. A good killer…”

 

Bass looked at the man as he paused. “But?” 

 

Scanlon looked from Bass to Charlie as he began to speak. “Duncan wasn’t just a killer, she was a cold blooded killer, and I saw how she was with Charlie over the years. If you ask me, Charlie’ll make twice the leader her mother ever was if she can just hang onto that little piece of humanity that Duncan either lost, or never had, and I think Duncan knew that.” With a nod, Scanlon walked away into the night leaving Bass with his thoughts.

* * *

 

Returning to camp, everyone was in high spirits as bottles of moonshine made their way around camp, a bottle landing in Charlie’s hand as she found Bass across the way and raised it in salute. When he joined her, she held out the bottle and offered him a drink, never taking her eyes off him as he brought the bottle to his lips.

* * *

 

It was after they had cleaned up and put Jago to bed that Miles and a hurt Gene came staggering back into camp.

 

“What happened to Gene?” Charlie asked Bass who shrugged, making his way over to Miles. who promptly decked him as every weapon in camp, except Charlie’s, was instantly drawn, earning nothing more than a raised brow from Miles. 

 

“Miles, don’t touch my husband again or you may find your head with theirs,” Charlie said, motioning to the piked heads on the ridge behind them as she made her way to Bass’ side. ”What happened to Gene?” she asked again, this time looking pointedly at her father. 

 

“He was shot! That’s what the townspeople do when you kill their kids!” Miles yelled, furious at the evenings turn of events. 

 

“NO! That’s what happens when they kill my MOTHER!” Charlie screamed back. poking a finger in his chest as Bass grabbed a hold of her bicep. “This is what’s left of my tribe and as far as I’m concerned they’re a gift! A gift we’re going to use to take these patriots out!” 

 

“Duncan?” Miles asked, looking away from his daughter towards Bass who nodded in confirmation. 

 

“Sorry to interrupt folks, but you're going to want to see this. Gary was able to make out a few things,” Scanlon said, handing a piece of paper to Charlie. 

 

Opening it, Charlie read the note as Bass looked on over her shoulder reading along with her. 

 

“Well, fuck,” he breathed, looking at Miles.

 

“What? What does it say?” Rachel asked, looking between the three of them. 

 

“They plan on taking out the Texas government,” Bass answered as he met Miles’ gaze. 

 

“Scanlon, pick out two other men to take with you. You’ll accompany Miles and Bass when they’re ready to go.” 

 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Scanlon replied, disappearing into the crowd. 

 

“You’re not going?” Bass asked suspiciously, as he looked at his wife. 

 

Charlie raised a brow. “Do the big boys need the little girl to handle it for them?” she asked, as both Miles and Bass shook their heads.  

 

“Bass and I got it. You stay here with Rachel and Gene and keep an eye on things,” Miles continued, playing off their reluctance for her to go. “We’ll leave in the morning and should be back in three days, tops.” 

 

Charlie nodded as she looked between them. “Good,” she replied with a smug grin before walking away. 

 

“I don’t trust her,” Miles murmured as he stepped up next to Bass.

 

“Yeah, she’s a little _ too _ happy with this arrangement,” Bass agreed, watching as she stopped to drink and laugh with a group gathered around a fire.  

* * *

 

Three days later, Bass, and Miles were sitting sullenly in the front seat of the wagon when they topped the hill overlooking the power plant.

 

“What the hell?” Bass asked no one in particular as the wagon came to a halt.  

 

Standing up in back to look over the men’s shoulders, Scanlon frowned. “Where’s everyone at?”

 

“That’s what we’re going to find out,” Miles said whipping the horses into motion. 

 

As they got close to the structures, sunlight bounced off a few guns following them into camp, disappearing once they were recognized. Climbing down from the wagon, everyone was on high alert as an exhausted Rachel and Gene emerged from one of the buildings, Jago bounding out behind them, throwing his arms around Bass’ legs. 

 

“Hey, little man. What is it? Where’s Charlie?” Bass asked, bending at the knee to pick the child up. 

 

“The Patriots have her, Bass! You gotta get her back! You gotta!” The little boy exclaimed as Bass patted his back, slowly lowering him to the ground.

 

“What the hell is he talking about?” Bass growled, taking a step forward before being stopped by an arm across the chest. 

 

“What happened?” Miles asked Gene as Rachel appeared ready to crumble. 

 

“The day you left, the Patriots attacked. Pretty sure it was Mustard Gas. It was a madhouse, Miles. Everyone was running and Charlie and Jago were separated. The bastards shot everyone who wasn’t able to hide. This is all that’s left,” He explained mournfully.

 

“That still doesn’t tell me where my wife is!” Bass nearly yelled, running a hand over his face as Miles pushed him back once again. 

 

“When Charlie and I decided it was safe to come out, there were bodies lying everywhere, including Vincent’s, but he hadn’t been shot like the others, he was beheaded. Attached to his body was a note stating that they would trade the child for the leader of the clan that had ambushed their wagon train and killed their men.” Visibly upset, Gene had to take a moment before he could continue. “Charlie took one man with her to wait outside town to bring the boy back once he was released.”

 

Bass was pacing wildly now as Rachel nearly threw herself into Miles arms sobbing. “They have her? The Patriots have my wife?” Bass demanded to know, his voice wavering with emotion. 

 

Gene nodded. “She’s scheduled to be executed tonight at midnight.”

 

Face twisted with grief, Bass kicked a nearby crate and stalked away as Rachel begged Miles to save their daughter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter, but this story will probably be coming to end in a chapter, maybe two and this seemed a good stopping place.


	8. Chapter 8

“Gene, get your bag and be ready to go at dark,” Miles instructed, handing Rachel off to her father as he sought Bass out with his eyes.

* * *

 

In the end, they decided to send the two oldest kids into town with instructions to find out where and how Charlie was to be executed. Being raised by a clan, they were skilled in moving around unnoticed and finding the best places to be in order to listen. They would get far more information in the time remaining than Miles or Bass could ever hope to.

 

Later, when they had returned, Miles stomach had turned at the thought of Charlie used in such a way when she was a child, but couldn’t fault the rudimentary map they had made and information they had gathered.

* * *

 

With men stationed at both entrances to town, Bass, and Miles guided Gene in through a piece of loose sheet metal that had never been repaired, guiding him through the shadows to Dr. Horn’s lab.

 

The children had been quite upset about this part, the girl, Maria, nearly in tears. Somehow, Dr. Horn knew that Charlie was the daughter of Miles and Rachel Matheson and planned on making her death as painful as possible. Bass had turned white as a sheet before reaching into his pack and pulling out a package of candy he had picked up in Austin for Jago. Giving them each a piece, he had sent them off to play.

 

Now, they stood with Gene in Horn’s office trying to determine what he planned on injecting Charlie with. Bass paced the floor restlessly as Gene picked up bottle after bottle with an “uh huh,” setting them back down again.

 

“You’re killing me here, Doc,” Miles ground out as he watched, raking his hands through his hair.

 

“”Uh, huh,” Gene hummed again as he glared at Miles over his readers. “If I don’t get this right, she will die, Miles, so just give me a minute, would you!” he hissed, ignoring the growl that came from Bass’ direction.

 

Miles moved away as Gene pulled an empty bottle and syringe out of his bag and went to work. It seemed like forever, but was only a few minutes before he finished. “Okay. That’s all I can do,” he breathed heavily, turning to face them. “I need to warn you, she’s going to be in an incredible amount of pain and the tranquilizer is only going to prolong her suffering.”

 

“She’s strong. She’ll make it through,” Bass replied, taking a deep breath as Miles clapped a hand on his shoulder with a nod at the door.

Returning the nod, Bass followed them into the night.

* * *

 

“I should have left you at home,” Miles hissed from where they lay on the roof across from the courthouse.

 

“Look at her, Miles! It looks like they used her as a fucking punching bag,” Bass hissed back as they watched Charlie being drug down the street from the bank to the courthouse.

 

“You think I’m not upset, too, Bass? That’s my daughter down there!”

 

Bass snapped his mouth shut as they watched her disappear into the courthouse, the doors shutting behind her.

* * *

 

Charlie gritted her teeth as she was forcibly hauled out of the bank vault and onto the street. Going limp, she forced her guards to drag her along between them, giving her abused body it’s last few moments of respite and giving herself a few minutes to collect her thoughts.  

 

She wasn’t afraid to die, never had been if truth be told. That was what happened when you grew up in a war clan. But, she did find herself afraid for those she’d be leaving behind. Her parents, whom she was finally getting a chance to know, Jago, whom she loved like her own, and Bass who had so quickly become a part of her, the best part of her. What would this do to him?

 

He would never know of the plan she had put into action in order to save her very world.

 

To save it for them.

* * *

 

“Ahh, Miss Matheson, please join us,” Dr. Horn crowed as she was paraded in front of Texas and Patriot representatives alike.

 

The men carrying her simply picked her up and laid her on his gurney, chains and all before strapping her down as an extra precaution.

 

Charlie watched as Horn approached her with his cotton gauze and syringe going through the motions for the audience. Once he had her arm prepped, he looked directly at her. “Any last words, Miss Matheson?”

 

Charlie smiled, all dimples and teeth as she turned her head to look at him. “You should know that no matter where you go, and no matter where you hide, he’ll find you and he’ll kill you in the most painful way possible.”

 

Horn laughed as he looked back at the audience. “And just who is that Miss Matheson?”

 

“My husband, Dr. Horn. Sebastian Monroe.”

 

You could hear a pin drop in the gallery as a look of pure hatred crossed the man's face. “In that case, you first, Miss Matheson,” he said, shoving the needle into her arm.

 

Moments later, Charlie’s body arched off the gurney when a blood-curdling scream wrenched it’s way out of her throat as her very veins were set on fire. A second later and her body collapsed back against the gurney.

 

Across the street, Miles hand came away from Bass’ mouth dripping with blood. Pulling a bandana out of his pocket, he wrapped up his hand before grabbing Bass by the collar and getting him to his feet.

* * *

 

Bass was silent as they followed the wagon that carried his wife out of town, to a random spot on the side of the road, where he would have to watch her being buried alive. Miles had already threatened to tie him to a tree if he couldn’t control himself, so he kept his back to the grisly scene, refusing to watch.

 

After another horrifyingly long wait, the wagon of Rangers lumbered off into the darkness and Bass, Miles, and Scanlon got to work. Gene and Rachel had already re-located to a new safe house with their remaining members and were awaiting their arrival. Once she was unearthed, Bass would take Charlie there straight away while Miles and Scanlon filled the grave back up so no one would be the wiser.

 

When Miles hit the coffin with his shovel, he tossed Bass the shovel and pried the flimsy lid off the casket they had put her in. There, in a six foot pine box, he found his daughter with her eyes open, tears running down her face.

 

Reaching down, he pushed her hair away from her face. ”It’s alright, sweetheart. Don’t try to talk or move. Let us do all the work.”  

 

Grabbing her arms, he got her up to a sitting position so that he could tie a rope underneath her arms and Bass could easily pull her out. Pulling her onto the dirt covered grass beside him, Bass openly wept as he kissed her face, picking her up as gently as he could.

 

“Take care of her,” Miles said, pressing a kiss against her forehead, watching as Bass disappeared into the dark.  

* * *

 

Rushing to the safe house, Rachel had the door open and waiting for him as he came down the road. “Down the hall, last room on the right,” she instructed, closing, and barring the door, before following behind.

 

“Oh my God,” Rachel gasped when she got a good look at her daughter's face. “Dad!”

 

“Rachel, calm down!,” Gene ordered his daughter as he filled a syringe and took a seat next to his granddaughter. “I know you're in horrible pain, Charlie, but this will help, I promise,” he assured her as he slid the needle into her arm, her eyes closing almost immediately in relief.

 

“Rachel, get us some hot water while Bass and I get her out of these clothes.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Rachel replied, pressing her hands against her stomach as she rushed down the hallway.  

 

Helping Gene undress his wife, Bass was torn between unbelievable anger at her condition and thanking God that their plan had worked and she was still alive. They had just finished stripping her, when a noise at the door caught his attention and he turned to see Rachel visibly shaking at the sight of her daughter.

 

“Rachel, come help me bathe her,” he requested gruffly, turning back to Charlie who was watching him closely. “I love you, Charlie Monroe,” he whispered, wiping her face clean as another tear fell. Bass wasn’t sure if it was hers or his.

* * *

 

“Bass?” Charlie croaked, her throat dry.

 

“I’m right here,” he answered, reaching for a glass of water sitting on the floor next to him. Lifting her up, he held the cup for her to drink from. “How are you feeling?” he asked as he laid her back down, setting the glass aside.

 

“I’m okay.” she nodded, raising her hand to cover his, resting on her cheek. “Thank you for saving me.”

 

Leaning down, he kissed her gently. “I’ve never been so scared,” he whispered, playing with a length of her hair.

 

“Me, either,” she whispered back, reaching out to rub at his whisker covered jaw, rubbing her nose against his when he pressed their foreheads together. “How long have we been here?”

 

“Two days. Gene kept you sedated in order to let your body heal. You were in pretty bad shape.”

 

“Turns out I don’t make a very cooperative prisoner,” she replied with a chuckle before it turned into a groan.

 

“Yeah. You’ve got the cracked ribs to prove it,” he bit out.

 

“How’s Jago?” Charlie asked, steering the topic away from her injuries.

 

“Desperate to see you, but good,” Bass answered, relaxing a bit as Charlie rested against him, letting out a sigh of relief.

 

“Thank God. When I found out they had taken him, Bass…”

 

“Shhh,” he soothed. “He’s here and he’s fine. You can see him in the morning.”

 

Charlie nodded as her lids began to droop. “Bass?”

 

“Hmmm?”

 

“I love you, too.”

* * *

 

When Charlie woke again, it was light outside and Jago lay sleeping next to her. Rolling over with a grimace, she pushed his dark hair out of his closed eyes, grateful that he was alive and well. She had promised his mother Georgia that she would care for the little boy as though he was her own, and had been nearly crazed when she found out the patriots had taken him.

 

Stirring, the little boy rubbed the sleep from his eyes, “Charlie?”

 

“Yeah, baby, I’m here,” Charlie reassured him as he scooted closer and tucked his head under her chin.

 

“Are you going to go away like Mama did?”

 

Closing her eyes, Charlie bit back a sob. “No, baby, I’m not going anywhere, I promise,” she swore, pressing her lips to the crown of his head.

* * *

 

Later, Charlie smiled at Bass and her parents when they came to check on her.

 

“How are you feeling, sweetheart?” Rachel asked as she sank down on the bed beside her.

 

“Better, thanks to you. Thank you for helping Bass take care of me.”

 

Rachel gave her a shaky smile as she nodded her head, “You’re my daughter.”  

 

“Are you up to being moved?” Miles asked as he stepped closer to the bed, raking his eyes over her face and bare arms where her bruises had faded to the color of yellow apples.

 

“Sure. What’s going on?” she asked, looking between him and Bass.

 

“A rider from Austin showed up this morning with this,” Miles replied, handing her a note with a seal that had been broken.

 

Quickly scanning the letter, Charlie looked to her father. “Blanchard wants you back in Austin? What for? I didn’t think there was any love lost between the three of you.”

 

Miles pursed his lips as he looked over at Bass who shrugged, “Only one way to find out, plus it’ll be a hell of a lot safer for you there than it is here.”

 

“Has everyone here forgotten that Texas helped in my execution?” she asked.

 

“Well, it’s not like we’re hitching a ride to Austin in their wagon,” Miles replied.

 

Charlie gave him a dry look. “Fine. When do we leave?”

* * *

 

Arriving in Austin, they immediately set out to find Blanchard, who expressed regret in learning of Charlie’s death only to grin widely when she stepped into the tent behind her husband.

 

Blanchard approached her, taking her hand in his. “The state of Texas if not the whole damn country owes you their thanks, Mrs. Monroe. Because of you, we’re sure to win this war against the Patriots.”

 

“You’re very welcome, General, but I didn’t do it for you or Texas. I did it for the children of my clan.”

 

Blanchard gave her an appraising look, before patting her hand and releasing it. “Well, whatever the reason, the man in question is waiting for you out near the practice fields.”

 

Charlie gave him a quick nod. “Thank you, General. I’ll head that way now.”

 

Holding her hand out for Bass, she led him out of the tent.

 

“What was that all about?” Bass asked once they were outside.  

 

“Let me tell you about a man named Murdoch,” Charlie began.

 

“Wild Bill Murdoch?” Bass asked, looking at his wife wide-eyed.

 

Charlie nodded. “He’s my godfather.”

 

“Wild Bill Murdoch, the deadliest clan leader of the largest clan in the plains is your godfather?” Bass asked again, his mouth damn near hanging open causing Charlie to chuckle.

 

“One and the same. He was friends with Mother’s father and once or twice over the years we had to take refuge with him. I’m probably one of the only people outside his clan who knows where his camp is.”

 

“And you had time to send for him when?”

 

“The night we attacked the boot camp.”

 

Bass simply shook his head in amazement at the woman he was lucky enough to call his own.

* * *

 

They ran into Rachel and the children on their way to the fields and let the children tag along, letting them burn off some energy after the long wagon ride.

 

Reaching the fields, Charlie instantly spotted her godfather and hurried over to where he was dismounting his horse, throwing herself into his arms.

 

“Charlie, Charlie, how are you girl? I was so sorry to hear about your Mother. Don’t you think for a moment that I won’t make them pay for what they did to the Duncan's and the rest of the Wasteland clans.”

 

“Thank you for coming, Murdoch. I knew I could count on you,” Charlie answered, taking a step back when he let go of her.  

 

“You know you're welcome to ride with us, regardless of who your father is,” he said with a wink and a chuckle.

 

“I should have known she told you, and I appreciate the offer, but, I’ll be sitting this one out,” Charlie replied, looking back to where Bass stood waiting with Jago and the rest of the children, with a soft smile. “My place is here now, with them,” she said, looking back to Murdoch. “It’s up to me to make sure they don’t forget. That they remember where they came from.”

 

“You’re a good girl Charlie Page and I’m proud to call you mine,” Murdoch said, patting her cheek like he did when she was a child. Mounting his horse, he gave her a wistful smile. “The Page’s will always have a home with the Murdoch’s,” he said, looking back at the children. “I’ll spread the word that they’re with you in case any of the parents survived.”

 

“Thank you, Murdoch. I’d appreciate that,” Charlie said, raising her hand in goodbye, watching as he rode away. Making her way back to Bass, she wrapped an arm around his waist, watching the children as they played tag.

 

‘Well?” he asked, looking down at her.

 

“I’ve known these children all of their lives, and I’m all that’s left of what they know. How could I possibly leave them? Murdoch and the Texans can fight this war for me.”  

 

“Do you think they’ll adjust alright to a life outside the clan? Some of the older ones…”

 

“Murdoch’s offered them a home if it comes to that,” she replied looking up at him. “I know that this isn’t what you signed up for, Bass.”

 

Turning her towards him, Bass brushed a length of hair behind her ear. “This is exactly what I want as long as I have it with you,” he replied, drawing her in close for a kiss as their children played around them.  


End file.
